


Invisible

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Marvel, Thor Au - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 04:49:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18308528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	1. Chapter 1

My messenger bag was once again, covered in safety pins, and duct tape. School had started just the month before, a new record for how fast I felt bored with the plain black bag. Seeing my group of friends, I made my way to them. “Hey, guys.” You smiled.

“Hey.” Loki nodded, before going back to their discussion. “No, I don’t want it at my house again. We did last week.” He spoke up, and you raised an eyebrow. “Why can’t we throw the party at your house, Seth?” Party? What party?

Seth shrugged. “We could. I’ll let you know later, though. All depends if my step-mom has my step-sister this weekend.” He explained.

I opened my mouth to say something when the bell rang for first period. Without much of a word my way, the group dispersed, all of you headed towards home room.

* * *

 

Sitting alone at lunch, I sighed. I pushed my tray away, my pizza barely touched. Hearing a chair move, I didn’t look up. I assumed that someone simply took the chair to another table. “Now, why is it that you choose to befriend my brother when he makes you look like this?”

Looking up, I was surprised to see Thor. I’d known him a few years, hell, I’d been crushing on him just as long. We never really hung out, though. Shrugging, I shook my head. “They’re my friends.”

“But, why?” He asked, taking a bite of his burger.

That wasn’t something I was used to being asked. Licking my lips, I thought about how to word it. “Look at me, Thor.” He raised an eyebrow at me. “If people aren’t picking on me, they’re ignoring me.” Which was true. “At least Loki and the others don’t look at me like I’m a freak.”

Thor sighed. “They barely look at you at all. You’re better than them.” His voice was soft.

Getting up, I shook your head. “No, I’m not, Thor.” I gave him a sad smile “I’ve been invisible my whole life. Why would that change now?”

He watched me walk away, a new determination setting in to prove me wrong.


	2. Make it a Burger

Come the end of the week, I hadn’t heard much from Loki or the others. Sitting at the bus ramp, my knees were pulled up to my chest, and my arms wrapped around them. Loki had told me he’d give me a ride home, but he as long gone. That left me waiting for the bus- which just meant an extra half hour dealing with the assholes.

“Y/N?” Thor’s voice was soft as he stood in front of me.

“What, Thor?” I muttered, not wanting to deal with him giving me a speech again. “Go ahead, remind me how Loki treats me like shit.”

Letting out a small sigh, Thor crouched in front of me. He refused to say anything until my eyes were locked on his. “Not what I was going to say.” He chuckled lightly. I raised my eyebrow, not believing him. “I told Loki to leave.”

I glared at him. “Why?!” I snapped, angry tears filling my eyes. “I’ve been sitting here for twenty minutes waiting for the damn bus! He was my ride home, you ass!” Getting up, I grabbed my bag, wanting to be anywhere but near him.

“Wait.” He grabbed my arm, making me look over at him. “I told him to so I could see if you wanted to get something to eat.” Thor grinned as my eyebrows went up, shocked. “I would have been out here sooner, but I got called to the gym to talk to the coach.”

“Why?” I asked softly. “Why would you want to go anywhere with me?” No one ever wanted to be near me.

Thor shrugged. “You’re different.”

Pulling my arm away, I shook my head. “Yeah, that really makes me want to hang out with you.” I snapped.

He laughed, making me look at him, offended. “Not in a bad way.” Thor explained. “You’re not going to talk my ear off about shoes, or some rumors. You know what it’s like sitting with someone who only wants to talk about who’s sleeping with who?” I couldn’t help but chuckle. “Exactly. So, do you want to grab a bite to eat, or do you want me to just bring you home?” He asked, glad to see me smiling.

I bit my lip, thinking. “Make it a burger, and we’ve got a deal.”

“Have you seen me eat? I love burgers.” He teased. “Now, let’s go. Before we get swamped by cheerleaders.” Thor joked, making me roll my eyes as I turned to walk with him towards his truck.


End file.
